I know
by Nyroge
Summary: -Lo se- -Lo se- Mi danna sabe muchas cosas, pero no lo sabe todo.


**Holaaaa todos hum! Esta idea se me vino a la mente…como todas las ideas que se me vienen puff!**

**Espero que es drabble casi one-shot sea bien acogido por ustedes hum!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence ( no puedo evitar dejar de soñar) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Setting: Canon**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El sonido del martillo yendo y viniendo una y otra vez, era el único sonido que podía escucharse en aquel taller, el sonido llegaba a cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar, siendo el único ruido que acallaba el silencio, junto con algunos suspiros de aburrimiento, de parte de uno de los dos individuos que estaba totalmente acostado sobre un sillón que estaba colocado en un rincón. Era un chico de no mas de 19 años; rubio, ojos azules, piel clara y tersa, y un rostro de aburrimiento que no se lo quitaba nadie.

¡Pero estaba desesperado!

Ya había estado allí por dos horas, escuchando únicamente el golpeteo del martillo, clavos y movimiento de articulaciones artificiales. Y al provocador de aquellos ruidos levantarse de vez en cuando, para buscar más piezas, y luego volver nuevamente con ese trabajo.

_Ese aburrido trabajo hum…_

La luz proyectada por una lámpara, sobre la enorme mesa, en donde ese chico estaba trabajando, hacia que el cabello rojo fuego de aquel sujeto se viera aun mas resplandeciente.

El rubio de nombre Deidara, se removió en el sillón, buscando una posición un poco mas cómoda, no quería irse de allí. Podría estar explotando a Tobi afuera, pero él quería quedarse en ese sitio. Según él, por que prefería estar allí, echado, tranquilo, y aburrido; a que estar escapando del enmascarado, y pasando rabietas sin necesidad.

Aunque ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, así que decidió jugarle un broma a su maestro.

-¿Que haces Danna hum?- pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente que esa era una pregunta totalmente imbécil, era obvio que su maestro hacia marionetas; pero Deidara estaba aburrido, y encontraba que ese momento era propicio para divertirse un rato.

-Uhhh no lo sé, tal vez hago muñequitas…-dijo Sasori con sorna y enojo.

-¡¿ Es en serio Danna hum?-dijo fingiendo asombro.

-Tsk, niñato; quieres dejar de molestar-

-¿Estoy molestando hum?- pregunto con inocencia el rubio.

-¿Tu que crees?-

-¿Yo creo que hum?- mismo tono inocente.

-Ya sabes, molestas-

-¿Estas enojado hum?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué estas enojado hum?-

-Por que tu molestas-

-¿Y porque yo molesto hum?-

-Por que te gusta irritarme-

-¿Y por que me gusta irritarte hum?-

-Por que si-

-¿Y porque si hum?-

-Por que…-el pelirrojo, paro en seco su labor, y ya tarde se dio cuenta de que había caído en el jueguito del rubio. Pero no, el era inteligente, así que iba a cortar con el entretenimiento del rubio. Dio un bufido y siguió su trabajo. Pasando por alto las preguntas con tono inocente del rubio.

Si bien el NO tenia paciencia, esa era la única forma de que aquel chico se callara. Pero también tenia la facultad de sacarlo de su taller (que si bien, no tenía idea porque Deidara estaba ahí), sabía que el rubio no se dejaría arrastrar tan fácilmente. Tan tonto no era.

Contemplo una vez mas su trabajo; sin pasar desapercibido el hecho de que su aprendiz, ya no lo estuviera molestando.

Dio otro bufido, pero este era de triunfo. Había callado al mocoso.

-Danna hum…- parece que no.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo fríamente, tomando un cuchillo afilado, en caso de que el chico lo sacara de sus casillas.

-¿Sabias que estas muy flaco hum? – no tenia idea a que vino esa pregunta.

-Lo se- se limito a contestar, porque si empezaba a responder con fundamento cada una de sus preguntas, seguramente caería nuevamente en la trampa de Deidara.

-¿Sabias que tu pelo es genial hum? – bien, no se esperaba eso. Sonaba como pregunta y a la vez afirmación. Lo tomo como afirmación.

-Lo se – contesto, mientras inconscientemente una mano pasaba por su cabello.

-¿Sabes que eres orgulloso hum ?-

-Lo se- ¿A dónde quería llegar?-

-¿Sabias que estoy aburrido hum? –

-Lo se-

-Danna ¿Sabias que tu lo sabes todo hum?-

-Lo se- contesto finalmente Sasori, tenía la seguridad de que las preguntas se habían acabado; pero luego escucho pasos desde el rincón del taller. Pasos de Deidara acercándose hacia su persona, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se mantuvo alerta. Cuando de pronto sintió que esos pasos había cesado, y el dueño de ellos se encontraba tras de él.

Penso darse vuelta en su silla giratoria, pero se mantuvo quieto y expectante.

Pero luego sintió una respiración en su oreja.

-_Tu lo sabes todo, Danna…-_dijo en un provocativo murmullo, y Sasori noto que Deidara había colocado una mano en el respaldo de su silla. Trago saliva.

-Lo se – contesto nuevamente. Pero un brusco y rápido movimiento de su silla giratoria, lo dio vuelta, quedando frente a Deidara, siendo aprisionado por los labios del rubio, en un repentino y cálido beso, que le quito hasta el habla. Y sin saber, correspondió aquel beso que se sentía demasiado bien. Colocando sus manos en el cabello del rubio, para profundizarlo aún más.

Pero el oxigeno existe, y se hizo presente unos eternos segundos después. Provocando que se separaran algunos centímetros, chocando solo sus narices.

-_Tu sabes muchas cosas, Danna…-_le robo un fugaz beso- _pero __**esto… **_–dijo recargando la ultima palabra- _esto…no lo sabias hum…_

''_Tu Danna puede saber muchas cosas, pero no puede saberlo TODO…''_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Reviews? No me haría mal uno hum ^w^**


End file.
